Rustbucket Race 4
Rustbucket Race 4 is the last Rustbucket Race in Cars: Mater-National Championship, as well as one of the game's boss races. Story Mode * Player: Mater * Very Fast: Emma * Fast: Cletus * Medium: Judd * Slow: Lewis * Very Slow: Fred The event's cut scene shows Mater strectching in the middle of the Rustbucket, and is sidescraped by Emma. They then introduce themselves, with Mater saying there's a story behind his every dent. They then agree to race, Mater says he hopes he doesn't forget "the story of this dent". In the end scene, Mater and Emma are outside the Rustbucket, with Emma complimenting Mater on his good racing, thinking he must have alot of fans. Mater says his only fan is Sheriff, who only watches him for legal reasons. They then agree to check out Radiator Springs. Lizzie is then shown giving Lightning a sticker called the "Rust Bust". Track The track starts on a straightaway, and then a very long but simple right turn, then jumping over the area the cars started at. They then enter another straightaway, then a two-way "heart" intersection, and back down the same road they were just on. They then take two more rights and another left, jump over the track again, and return to the starting line. Main Causes of Loss * While Rustbucket Race 3 is the hardest race on higher difficulties, Race 4 is the hardest on lower difficulties. * As the same straightaway is crossed twice a lap in two directions, cars that are 8-14 seconds apart may find themselves having killer collisions costing them up to 20 seconds. Award Info Winning the race will win you 12 Bolt Banners and the Rust Bust, any further victories will give you 12000 points. Gallery Trivia * Although Emma competes in this event and is playable in road races, she is not playable in Rustbucket Races. * Rustbucket Race 4 is the only boss race in Cars: Mater-National Championship that does not have a specific order, it can be completed before Ornament Valley Airport or after Canyon Run. * This is the only Rustbucket Race where Tommy Joe and Buford do not appear. * There is a confirmed glitch where if any car is reset, they will become impenetrable, and usually though not always start flashing invisible. * In the end scene, Mater claims he has no fans other than Sheriff, but in all Rustbucket events, including the simple family tradition races, the stands are filled with NPCs. * If the player starts driving the wrong direction as soon as the race starts, they might find themselves an entire lap behind the rest of the race when they are reset. * On the PS2, where each Rustbucket Race has a unique sand color, one may see that this race is the only one of them to have two different sand colors, scattered on different portions of the track. Some areas have gold sand like in races 2 and 3, and the rest has turquoise sand. Category:Events Category:Rustbucket Races